pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
XY024: Climbing the Walls!
is the 24th episode of Pokémon the Series: XY. Synopsis Ash and his friends make it to Cyllage City, where Ash plans on challenging the Gym Leader Grant. Having already seen his strategy with Onix at the Battle Chateau, Ash plans on having Froakie face the Rock Pokémon in battle, and later Pikachu against Tyrunt. Episode Plot The heroes have arrived to Cyllage City, where Ash plans to defeat Grant and obtain the next badge. Ash runs in a direction, but Serena stops him, telling the Gym is on the mountain. After some time, they come to the Gym. They see it is decorated with boulders for climbing. Ash notices Grant and challenges him for a battle. Grant accepts, but asks him to meet him at the field on the top. The heroes are shocked, but Grant tells them they can either climb up or use the elevator. Ash decides to climb, as does Bonnie, but Clemont pulls her, telling they will take the elevator. Ash climbs and manages to come to the top successfully. Grant asks him what was he thinking when climbing. Ash replies he was not thinking anything, but was looking up. Grant appreciates this, but warns him he is the next "wall" Ash has to conquer. Ash's friends arrive and wonder why was climbing needed in the first place. Grant replies it was for mental concentration. Grant replies when he is climbing the walls, he only looks up and feels satisfaction when he has climbed the wall and wants the challengers to feel the same. The rules are that Grant uses two and Ash three Pokémon. Grant tells Ash he wants to see all what the challenger has to offer, to which Ash complies. Grant admits he longed for this battle since the Battle Chateau, as he sends Onix, while Ash sends Froakie. Serena is concerned, making Clemont and Bonnie confused, for Ash is the one battling. Serena lets them know she is concerned how acquiring a badge is demanding work, even if Ash has trained hard with his Pokémon for this gym. She only hopes it will be enough to win. Froakie starts with Water Pulse, but misses and is hit by Flash Cannon. Froakie goes after Onix, who uses Rock Polish. Onix dodges Froakie, who uses Double Team to circle around Onix. Onix uses Rock Tomb, though Froakie jumps to dodge the attack, his illusions vanish. Froakie jumps on the falling rocks, shocking Grant, while Ash admits he had to counter this move to get the badge, calling this tactic as "Rock Tomb Tomb". Froakie hits Onix with Water Pulse, who uses Iron Tail. Froakie nearly dodges the attack and leaps on Onix. Onix tries to shake him off, but fails and gets defeated by Water Pulse. Grant calls Onix back, seeing why Viola praised Ash, but it is not over yet, as he sends Tyrunt. Ash sees already they have to watch the mouth. Ash keeps Froakie, who starts with Double Team. Tyrunt uses Rock Tomb, so Froakie repeats the tactic by climbing the rocks and attacks with Bubble. However, Tyrunt jumps high up and uses Draco Meteor, defeating Froakie. Ash sees Tyrunt is really strong, but he decides to fight it back. He sends Fletchling, who uses Razor Wind, though Tyrunt's Crunch blocks the move. Fletchling uses Double Team, followed with Steel Wing. Tyrunt retaliates using Dragon Tail and while Fletchling manages to hit Tyrunt, it gets defeated by Dragon Tail. Ash calls Fletchling back and sends Pikachu, confident, knowing all of Tyrunt's moves. Pikachu starts with Quick Attack. Tyrunt goes to use Crunch, but Pikachu hits it and jumps. Tyrunt launches Draco Meteor. Pikachu uses Iron Tail on Tyrunt and succeeds, though Draco Meteor explodes. Ash orders Pikachu to jump, using the "Draco Meteor Tomb" tactic. Tyrunt jumps and uses Dragon Tail against Pikachu's Iron Tail. Grant respects Ash and decides to finish this battle with Rock Tomb. Pikachu uses Iron Tail to throw the rocks back to Tyrunt. One blocks Tyrunt's mouth, allowing Pikachu to use Thunderbolt and defeat Tyrunt. Ash is happy he won, though Pikachu is tired. Grant thanks Tyrunt for this good battle, while Ash thanks his Pokémon he won this battle today. Grant is astounded and gives Ash the Cliff Badge. Later, Grant asks Ash where will he go next. Serena suggests Shalour City, which hosts the Tower of Mastery. Grant thinks it is a good choice, but will be slightly different, but nevertheless a more powerful Gym. Grant hopes to challenge Ash again at the Battle Chateau. Ash is looking forward to, but Serena reminds him Grant is a Grand Duke, so Ash will have to gain this title first. Ash sees she is right, but decides to do that, for the sake of becoming a Pokémon Master. Debuts Character *Cyllage City's Gym referee Pokémon *Tyrunt (Grant's) Item *Cliff Badge Trivia *"Who's That Pokémon?": Tyrunt (US) *"Pokémon Quiz": Tyrunt (JP) *This battle gives Ash the unfair advantage of using all his Pokémon against Grant's two. A similar situation occurred with Roxie in Unova. *This episode aired in the UK earlier than the US. *Similar to "Navel Maneuvers", Danny, like Grant, asks of Ash to climb the mountain to the top to face the challenge, while Misty and Tracey, like Serena, Clemont and Bonnie took the elevator, took the rail cart to the top. *Like "Fighting Flyer with Fire", Grant's Tyrunt, like Falkner's Dodrio, has developed its legs to jump high to attack the opponent. *Ash blocking Grant's Tyrunt's mouth is similar of him blocking Burgundy's Stoutland's mouth with Palpitoad's Mud Shot in "Reunion Battles in Nimbasa!" Gallery The heroes came to the Gym XY024 2.jpg Grant awaits at the top Serena Worried About Ash.jpg Serena shows her deep concern for Ash during his gym battle Ash vs Grant.png Ash vs. Grant, battle begin! XY024 4.jpg Onix got hit XY024 5.jpg Froakie dodges Iron Tail XY024 6.jpg Grant goes to send his ace XY024 7.jpg Grant sent Tyrunt XY024 8.jpg Ash keeps Froakie for the battle XY024 9.jpg Froakie uses Double Team XY024 10.jpg Ash sent Fletchling XY024 11.jpg Fletchling uses Double Team XY024 12.jpg Ash and Clemont are amazed by Tyrunt's jumping power XY024 13.jpg Fletchling is defeated XY024 14.jpg Pikachu uses Quick Attack XY024 15.jpg Pikachu jumps over the Draco Meteor XY024 16.jpg Tyrunt goes to finish the battle XY024 17.jpg Tyrunt is defeated XY024 18.jpg Grant praises Tyrunt Ash wins the Cliff Badge.png Ash obtains the Cliff Badge from Grant XY024 19.jpg Ash has won the second badge }} Category:Pokémon the Series: XY Episodes Category:Episodes focusing on Ash Category:Episodes in which a main character obtains a badge Category:Episodes featuring Gym Battles Category:Episodes focusing on Pikachu Category:Episodes written by Atsuhiro Tomioka Category:Episodes storyboarded by Mitsuko Kase Category:Episodes directed by Fumio Maezono Category:Episodes animated by Atsushi Ogata Category:Episodes animated by Kanae Matsunaga Category:Episodes animated by Mizuho Tajima Category:Episodes by multiple animation directors